Love Is Love
by AustriaIsMehBitch
Summary: This Is A Story About Riku And Sora's Harsh Adventure From Finally Coming Out of The Closet:  SoraxRiku Yaoi. Dont Like, DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1: The Reveal

As Sora and Riku walked down the street to school, Sora's heart was beating faster and faster with every step they took. 'What the hell is wrong with me? All I'm doing is walking with Riku to school!' Sora thought with a sigh.

"Something wrong Sora?" Riku asked, as they walked their shoulders bumped.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking...That's all," Sora replied smiling sweetly at him.

Riku chuckled. "Whatever Sora. I know you like the back of my hand. So tell me what's wrong," Riku said grabbing Sora's arm and stopping him.

Sora started to blush and Riku looked at him questioningly. "L-Let me go R-Riku!" Sora stammered trying to pull his arm out of Riku's grip.

Riku tightened his grip a little and pulled Sora closer. "Tell me what's wrong...Then I'll let you go," he said smirking.

"Fine! I'm in love with you!" Sora yelled in Riku's face, his own looking like a hurt and scared animal in a cage that can't get out, yanked his arm away and ran to the school.

"..." Riku was speechless. 'What...The...Hell...Just...Happened...?' Riku thought even though his brain felt like mush.

As the teacher talked and paced around the room, Riku couldn't get his mind off what Sora had said this morning. 'Sora in love with me? Whatever! He's got to be kidding me! But...He was pretty serious sounding...And the look on his face.' Riku shivered at the thought of the memory of Sora's hurt and scared looked face. 'But...Hoe do I feel about Sora...'

"Oh god! Riku will never talk to me again!" Sora cried into Kairi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sora-kun. Riku is probably just prossesing what you said. He will talk to you eventually," Namine reassured petting his head.

"Yeah! He's such a drama-king sometimes! He'll defiantly talk to you soon," Kairi agreed.

"You really think so?" Sora asked looking up at them and wiping away his tears.

"Of course!" they said in unison.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Okay!" he said.

As Sora walked down the street to his house, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called out.

Sora turned and waited as Kairi and Namine caught up. "Hey guys," Sora said smiling at them.

"So...Did you talk to Riku yet?" Namine asked smiling.

"Not yet...We're in different classes after lunch so I didn't get to talk to him," he explained.

"Well I heard he was looking for you during lunch," Kairi said jummping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah!" Namine agreed.

"Yeah...But do you really know if he was?" Sora asked disappiontedly.

"...No," they said in unison again.

"I'll just talk to him on the dock at sunset," Sora said starting to walk again with the two girls.

"Why the dock and why at sunset?" Namine asked.

"Because Riku always watches the sunset on the dock," Sora explained happily.

As Sora made his way down to the dock, he could see Riku's long silver hair gently sway in the wind. He took a deep breath and started to run to the dock.

As Riku looked at the beautiful setting sun with his feet in the ocean, he heard Sora's footsteps. "You found me, huh?" Riku called as Sora got to the dock.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sora asked, taking off his shoes then sat down by Riku and put his feet in the ocean as well.

Riku laughed. "I know you Sora," Riku replied smiling.

Sora laughed too and he looked at the sunset. "Sure is pretty, huh?"

"Defiantly," Riku sighed.

As they sat in the queit, both of their hearts raced.

"Hey Sora?" Riku said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Sora replied.

"How'd you find me?" he asked.

"Because I know you like the back of my hand," Sora said then laughed.

Riku chuckled then smirked. "Like the back of your hand, aye?" Riku muttered.

"What did you say Riku?" Sora asked still looking at the sunset.

"You know me like the back of your hand right?" Riku asked, ignoring Sora's question.

"Yeah...?"

"Then what will you do...If I do this?" he asked then tackled Sora and pinned him to the dock.

Sora looked at him questioningly and Riku smirked. Then the silver haired teenager pressed his lips against Sora's.

Sora squirmed and wriggled but quickly noticed it was not working so finally relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**_A/N: Hello Again! _**

**_This Is Chapter 2 and I Hope You Like It! :)  
>There Is an OC In It But He Doesn't Last Long:)<em>**

**_Plz Review!_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl:)<em>**

As Riku pulled away from Sora, Sora's heart beat faster and faster. 'We just kissed! Oh my God we just kissed!' Sora thought, his brain whirling.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine," he stammered.

Riku chuckled and smiled at Sora. "You're such a dork sometimes Sora-chan," he sighed.

"Sora-chan? What's up with the -chan?" Sora exclaimed, his face turning redder with blush.

Riku chuckled again and kissed Sora's cheek. "It means you're the uke," he whispered.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled.

"Oh shut up. You know you are the uke," Riku sighed, ruffling Sora's hair. 'His hair is really soft...,' Riku thought smiling.

"What?" Sora asked tilting his head cutely.

Riku started to blush. "N-Nothing," he lied, taking his hand off of Sora's head. Just before Riku's head went to his side Sora grabbed it and intertwined his and Riku's fingers.

Riku looked at him questioningly and Sora just smiled. "Come on. Let's go home," he said starting to walk towards his house.

Riku smiled and they continued to walk to Sora's house.

~The next day at School!~

~Lunch Time!~

As Sora talked and laughed with Titus, Kairi, Namine, and Waka, he felt someone looming over him. Sora looked over his shoulder and smiled to see Riku standing there.

"Hey Riku-kun~" Kairi and Namine sang.

"Hey. Come on Sora. We have to go," Riku said in an annoyed tone then walked away, knowing Sora would follow him soon.

"What'd you do know Sora?" Titus whispered laughing.

"I don't know," Sora whispered back. Then he stood up and ran to catch up with Riku.

As they turned a corner Riku stopped and glared at Sora. "What the hell do you were you doing?" he growled.

"W-What do you mean Riku-kun?" Sora stammered innocently.

"Why were you flirting with Titus and Waka?" Riku replied, his glare deepening.

"W-What? I w-wasn't! I swear!" Sora defended. Riku continued to glare and Sora started to glare back. "What's up with you today? First, you wouldn't let me walk next to Kairi or Namine. Then, you wouldn't let hug Roxas! Now I can't even talk to my friends? What the hell man?"

"Sora, you're MY boyfriend! You shouldn't be hugging other guys! Or hanging out with girls you used to have feelings for!" Riku yelled angrily.

"Who said you were my boyfriend!" Sora yelled back.

Riku's jaw dropped and his glare grew more intense but no words came out of his opened mouth because he was too hurt. After a few seconds he finally spoke. "You know what? Fine! Be that way! I never really loved you anyway!" he yelled then stormed off back to his class.

This time Sora was the one that was speechless and his heart ached. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he fell to his knees.

~The next day!~

"Has Riku talked to you yet Sora-kun?" Kairi asked leaning against his desk with Namine by her side.

Sora sighed. "No. Not yet...I'm beginning to think he'll never talk to me again," Sora replied, sulking.

"Don't worry Sora-kun! He'll have to talk to you sooner or later!" Namine said trying to cheer him up.

"I don't think so this time Nami-chan...He was so serious and harsh...I've never seen him like that before.

Just before Kairi could say something, the teacher cut in. "Please take your seats kids. We have a new student in class," Uzuki-sensei said smiling. "His name is Daisuke Ryusaka," she continued. "Come on in Daisuke."

Then a teenage boy with white semi-spiky hair, with an odd resemblance to Riku, walked into the classroom. He walked over and stood by Uzuki-sensei.

"Could you tell us something about yourself Daisuke?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, his voice monotone. "I'm Daisuke and I just moved to the island from Katana Mountain."

The class began to whisper about the new boy and 'how cute he was'.

"Hey Sora. He looks a lot like Riku...Don't you think?" Namine whispered from behind him.

Sora's heart ached at the sound of Riku's name and how much he missed him. But he couldn't cry in class so he looked over his shoulder and smiled. "He sort of does," he whispered back.

Namine smiled back and was about to say something but Uzuki-sensei interrupted. "Come on class settle down. Now Daisuke go and sit in the empty chair by Sora," she said pointing at the seat.

Namine giggled as Daisuke walked over to the seat and sat down.

~Lunch Time!~

"Hey Sora, what do you have for lunch today?" Titus asked hovering over him, licking his lips.

"I have an omelet, rice, fried shrimp, and salad," Sora listed opening his bento.

"That sounds good," Titus said.

Sora sighed and handed his lunch to Titus.

"Thank you Sora! You always make the best lunches!" Titus thanked sitting down and eating the shrimp.

Sora looked over his shoulder and frowned. "I'll be right back guys," he said standing up and walking over to Daiskue's desk.

"Hey Daiskue-kun. Why don't you come and sit with us over there?" Sora suggested smiling.

Daisuke smirked. "Sure. Why not," he said.

They both walked back to Kairi's desk and sat down.

"Hey Sora. Who's he?" Waka asked then took a bite of his sandwich.

"This is the new kid, Daiskue-kun," Sora explained smiling.

"Hey Sora, aren't you hungry?" Daisuke asked smirking.

"Hm? Oh yeah, but I'll eat when I get home," Sora said, waving his hand dismissively and smiling.

"Here. Have some of mine," he said picking up a piece of fried shrimp and held it up to Sora.

Sora opened his mouth and took a bite of the shrimp.

Namine and Kairi's jaws dropped as Titus and Waka laughed. When Sora was done chewing he asked, "What?"

Kairi took a deep breath. "You did want Riku to talk to you right?" she asked.

"Yeah...Why?" Sora replied.

"Well...Here he comes and he looks pissed," Namine said timidly.

"Hey Sora," Daisuke said.

"Yeah Daisuke-kun?" Sora replied, his voice a bit timid at the way Riku was walking over to them.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked just as Riku made his last few steps to them.

"Sora...," Riku growled.

Sora looked at Riku then back at Daisuke and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Daisuke bu-" he started then got interrupted by Daisuke kissing him.

"WHAT?" Riku, Kairi, and Namine yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: GoodBye Daisuke

**_Hello Again! :)  
>This Is Chapter Three Of Love Is Love xD<em>**

**_Plz Review! :)_**

**_Disclaimer- I Dont Own Kingdom Hearts:)_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl<em>**

As Riku stood there, jaw dropped, his heart fell to the floor and began to break.

"Oh my god!" Waka and Titus yelled cracking up laughing.

After a few seconds Sora pushed Daisuke off and wiped his lips. He glared at Daisuke and stood up. "Daisuke...No. I won't go out with you. I'm already going out with someone," Sora said, not looking at him then walked away.

"Sora! Wait!" Kairi and Namine yelled running after him.

Daisuke smirked and licked his lips. He then stood and looked at Riku. "May I help you with something?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. You can get the hell off my island," Riku said then punched him in the face.

Blood flew out of Daisuke's mouth, and he fell to the ground. Riku then knelt down and started to punch him some more.

Waka and Titus looked at each other and nodded. They then ran over and grabbed Riku by the armpits and dragged him away.

As they pulled him away, Daisuke smirked again, wiped the blood from his face, and stood without any trouble.

~Meanwhile~

"Sora! Wait up!" Namine yelled running towards Sora.

"Please Sora! Talk to us!" Kairi called running with Namine.

Sora stopped and stumbled a little before falling to his knees and started to cry. "He hates me now! I screwed everything up!" Sora cried as the girls ran to his side.

"Sora...That's not true. You said you were going out with someone, and Riku knows you were talking about him," Kairi said, giving him a hug from the left side of him.

"Yeah! So please don't cry Sora. You look better with a smile on that cute little face of yours," Namine said giving him a hug from the right side of him.

Sora looked at both of them and gave a half-hearted smile. "Okay...I'll try to not cry anymore. I must look like a complete baby," Sora laughed wiping his tears away.

Kairi and Namine gave him a squeeze and smiled at each other. "Nope! You look like someone who needs to be squeezed!" they said continuing to squeeze him.

Sora squealed and started to laugh. "Guys! Stop!" he squealed laughing.

They let him go and they all started to crack up laughing.

"Come on Sora. I think it's time to go to class," Namine said smiling at him.

"Okay! Bye Kairi-chan! See you after school!" Sora said smiling. He gave her a quick hug then ran to class with Namine.

~After School!~

As Sora grabbed his things to go home, Namine walked over smiling. "You almost ready Sora-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah Nami-chan. Just a sec," he said looking up at her and smiling then looked back down and continued to put his things in his book bag.

"Okay~" Namine sang smiling.

Sora then straightened and looked at her and smiled. "All ready! Lets get goin'!" he said.

As they walked, everyone looked at them and began to whispered among themselves.

"What are they whispering about?" Sora whispered to Namine.

"I don't-" she started then was interrupted by Kairi running up to them.

"Sora! You have to come quick!" Kairi said grabbing his and Namine's arm and began to run the way she had came.

"Kairi, what is it?" Sora asked as they ran.

"It's Riku! He's about to fight Daisuke!" she said as they ran outside.

As they continued to run through the crowd of people, Sora's heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings.

When they got to the front of the crowd, Riku was just about to make the first punch.

"Riku! No!" Sora yelled running in front of Daisuke.

Riku tried to stop but it was to late. His fist had already hit Sora's face. Blood flew out of his mouth and nose as he fell sideways to the ground.

"Sora!" Namine and Kairi yelled running to his side.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke yelled running to him.

Sora got up with no trouble, not saying a word. He stood and walked over to Riku and smiled, with blood dripping down from his nose.

"Sora. I'm really-" Riku started but Sora covered Riku's mouth.

"You think this would take down the Key Blade Master? I killed Xemnas and all the other members of Organization 13! One little punch to the face won't kill me Riku," Sora said continuing to smile. "Now come on. Let's go home," he said grabbing his hand and began to walk. But when they walked by Daisuke, Sora stopped and said, "Daisuke...Please leave this island or you will get hurt. Very badly."

~The Beach!~

As Riku and Sora walked down the beach, the sun began to set behind them. They continued to walk until they got to the dock. They walked to the end of it and sat down. Their feet hung down, Riku's feet almost consumed by the water and Sora's toes were only eaten.

The sun continued to set as the silence between them grew.

"Sora. I have to say I'm really sorry about punching you and about being mad," Riku said after a few minutes of silence.

Sora looked at him and started to laugh. "I already told you it was fine for the punch. And I was being a total asshole so you being mad at me is understandable," Sora said grabbing Riku's hand and smiling at him.

"But-" he began but Sora kissed him before he could go on.

"It's okay. I promise," Sora said as he pulled away.

"Okay," Riku said, gently smiling.

They kissed again and looked at the setting sun in the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4: Homophobia All Around Us

**_Hi! Chapter Four Is Now Loaded! xD_**

**_This One is A Little Sad But Has A Serious Topic So Yeah._**

**_Plz Review! :)_**

**_LOTS OF LOVE,  
>iLoveYouGrrl<em>**

As Sora and Riku walked down the hall together, hand in hand, students passing by stared and murmured to one another.

"Riku...," Sora whispered, tightening his grip on Riku's large and warm hand.

"Yeah?" Riku whispered back, looking down at the worried brunette squeezing his hand.

"W-Why are people staring at us?" Sora asked, now looking up at his silver haired lover with his deep blue eyes which were clouded in worry.

"You know why Sora. This island is full of homophobes who can't think outside of the box for one minute," Riku replied loudly so all of the on lookers could hear. He looked around and glared at them and they all looked down and walked away, still muttering to each other about them.

"But-But it's not like we're kissing! We were only holding hands!" Sora protested as they stopped outside of his classroom door.

"Sora they don't care. Remember the last gay couple on the island?" Riku said looking at Sora with a serious scowl. He wasn't angry at Sora, of course, he was angry at the people staring at him as he spoke every word to his lover.

Sora nodded. How could he forget? It was about ten years ago when the last two people came out of the closet. Like Riku said the islanders didn't like it because they were raised to be homophobes. So what did they do to make them stop? Beat them, torture them, and try to change them to make them 'Normal'. But the couple didn't stop loving each other and they were killed on the street in front of everyone to show a example. Still to this day blood is on the side walk to remind people of that horrid event.

Sora shivered in the memory of the execution. "Riku...Are they gonna execute us?" Sora asked.

Riku grabbed Sora's hand and squeezed it. "No. We can take them if they even try. We are the KeyBlade Masters, right?" Riku smiled at him as they walked into the classroom. "Plus if anyone even tried to hurt you, I would kick their ass," Riku added.

Sora smiled at Riku and squeezed his hand back. "You gotta go to class," he said as the bell rang and his teacher walked in.

Riku nodded and kissed Sora on the head. "See you at lunch."

"Bye!"

~On the Way to Lunch~

As Sora and Namine walked to the lunch room, he got a strange feeling that someone was following them. He looked over his shoulder to check and he was right on point. There were three football players following them and they did not look happy.

"What's wrong Sora?" Namine asked looking at him worriedly.

"Three football players are following us," Sora whispered. "You go ahead and I'll see what they want."

"No way! I'm not leaving you! That's crazy!" Namine protested.

"Go Nami. I'll be fine. Go ahead so you don't get hurt, okay?" Sora smiled and she nodded.

"Don't get hurt, okay? Don't want Riku to go to jail because he killed those guys for hurting you," Namine said smiling then ran off.

Sora chuckled and turned around to the three football players. "May I help you?" he asked.

"You the homo that is dating Riku?" the one on the right asked.

"Who's asking?" Sora said, knowing if he pissed them off he could be at a higher advantage.

"We are. Now are you?" the one to the left said.

"Yes I am. Why are you asking?" Sora said, acting like a smartass.

"'Cause we don't take to kindly to homos," the one in the middle said as he cracked his knuckles.

The right one swung a punch towards Sora but he easily dodged. The one on the left kick at Sora but he just jumped back then out of nowhere the right one hit him with a punch. Sora stumbled but didn't fall. He spit out some blood but nothing major. Sora then punched the right and left one and tried to kick the middle one but he grabbed Sora's foot and made him fall on his ass. The other two then ran up and pinned Sora to the wall. Sora kicked and squirmed but he couldn't break free. Then the middle one came and started to punch and kick Sora. After he was done the two dropped Sora and started to kick at his ribs and chest.

They finally stopped and the middle one spoke. "Take this as a warning. Next time we hear you are goofing off with another homo...We'll kick both of your asses even worse."

As they walked away, Sora just stayed lying on the ground and tried to recover for a little while.

~After School~

As Sora limped out of school, he winced every time he moved. 'Stupid jocks. Why can't people just accept the fact that some of us are different? So stupid,' Sora thought as he rounded a corner to walk home.

"Hey! Sora!" someone yelled from behind him. Sora stopped in his tracks and turned to see Riku running to catch up with him.

As Riku made it to Sora, his face became somber and serious. "What happened?" he asked his voice low and angry.

"It was nothing. I'm fi-" Sora started but Riku interrupted him.

"What happened?" Riku yelled.

Sora winced and looked at the ground. "I got beat up," he said.

"Who?" Riku asked.

"Who what?" Sora asked.

"Who did it?" he yelled.

Sora winced again and tears rolled down his face. "It was because I am a homo. Three football players beat the shit out of my while me ad Nami-chan were walking to lunch and they did it because I'm a homo!" Sora yelled back, voice shaking from the tears.

"Sora...Don't think that. We aren't doing anything wrong. All we are doing is loving one another and they don't like it. But who cares? I don't and you shouldn't either. Okay?" Riku said, his hands on Sora's shoulders.

Sora nodded and wiped his tears.

"Now...What are their names?"


	5. Chapter 5: Kicking Ass!

_**A/N; Hey Guys! Sorry This Chapter Has Taken SO Long For Me To Update! I Couldn't Think Of How To Continue The Story Till Now. So I Hope You Like It And Please Review!**_

_**This One Is A Very Short Chapter But I Liked Writing It And Making Riku Look Like A Bad Ass :D  
><strong>_

_**LOTS OF LOVE,**_

_**AustriaIsMehBitch!**_

As Sora limped and Riku walked down the hallway the next day of school, Sora's heart fluttered faster and faster. He didn't want Riku hurt or himself hurt anymore than he already had. _'Oh please not be here today! Oh please, please, please!'_ Sora thought as he grabbed Riku's pale hand and squeezed it.

"Sora, you don't have to come with me. I just wanted to _talk_ with these boys that beat you up," Riku said, gritting his teeth a bit at the word _Talk_.

"But-But I don't want you to get hurt! And-And I can't just walk away from something like a weakling! I'm the Key Blade Master! It would ruin my reputation of being awesome!" Sora protested, gulping and his heart beating faster.

Riku stopped and looked at Sora. "Really? You _seriously_ want to come with? Even though those assholes beat the _SHIT_ out of you yesterday? And you're saying you don't want _ME_ to get hurt? Sora, I don't want _YOU_ to get hurt anymore! It's my job to protect you and I couldn't yesterday. But I will today by kicking those guys' ASSES! Now go to your classroom and stay there till I get you for lunch. Okay?" he said, his voice serious but had hints of worry and sadness.

Sora nodded and kissed Riku's cheek. "Please be safe. Okay, love?" he said, his deep blue eyes full of sorrow and uncertainty.

Riku smiled. "Of course I'll be safe. I'm the amazing and awesome Riku, remember?" he said then kissed Sora's head before walking off to find the guys that beat up Sora. (_**Hahaha Riku Had A Prussia Moment! XD I Love Making Characters Have Prussia Moments)**_

~In The Football Locker Rooms~

As Riku walked into the locker room, the football players covered their naked bodies and said things like "No Girls Allowed Homo", "What Do You Want Fag?", "What The Fuck Are You Doing Here Faggot? The Girl's Locker Room Is The Next Room Over.". Riku only rolled his eyes at the comments and continued to walk towards the quarterback, linebacker, and receiver. The quarterback was named James and he was the coach's son. The linebacker was named John and had been James' best friend since kindergarten. The receiver was named Thomas and was a new kid at the high school but was big and bulky so he fit in perfectly with the other two boys.

"So, are you three the ones who beat up my boyfriend yesterday at lunch?" Riku asked, as he stood in front of them, arms crossed with a serious I-Am-About-To-Kick-Your-Ass look on his face.

James snickered and smirked. "Yeah, we were. Whatcha gonna do about it, faggot? Kick our asses? Hell you probably don't even know how to fucking fight, like that pussy you call your "Boyfriend"," he said, then high-fived the other jocks sitting by him.

Riku put his face right in James' face and glared. "You wanna fucking bet, you fucking ignorant bigot?" he growled, his glare turning into a scowl, and an intense one at that.

James backed up, scared look on his face. "Fuck this shit, I'm out of here," he said standing up and beginning to walk away.

Riku growled and grabbed the back of James' collar. "I'm not fucking finished with you!" he yelled, slamming him onto the floor. He began to kick him in the ribs and the face. The other two boys tried to grab and stop Riku but with one punch to both of them, they were knocked out. Riku continued to kick James and he bent down and began to punch James' face. "THIS IS FOR HURTING MY BOYFRIEND YOU JACKASS!" Riku screamed as he hit the boy on the floor.

Finally, Riku stopped and looked at the hurting boy. James was still covering his face with his arms but Riku had hit his arms and face and caused major damage. Blood was all over Riku's fists from the boy's face. Riku sighed then turned around and looked at the on looking football players. "If ANY of you hurt or even TRY to hurt Sora, you will end up like James right there. Am I clear?" he yelled and all of them nodded. "And if anyone asks what happens, you say you don't know. Alright?" he added and the boys nodded once again.

Riku nodded at them then walked out of the locker room to the boys' bathroom, washed off his hands, and went to class late.


End file.
